1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to cutting structures, and particularly, to a cutting structure for plastic film.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic film is generally used for keeping foods fresh or protecting electrical devices from being contaminated. For convenience, users often unwind the plastic film from a roller so that the plastic film can be pulled out due to a rotation of the roller. However, users cannot effectively and sufficiently control the pulling length of the plastic film, therefore, waste may occur when too much of the plastic film is pulled out.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cutting structure for plastic film, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned limitations.